Ditto Snowball
These are snowballs that are average ammo for every single Snowball Gun. They are infused with Ditto A. Description This item was invented by G. After somebody invented the Snowball Gun, there was no suitable ammunition. First they tried to fire Deletion Missiles out of the gun, but the launcher was incompatible with the missile -- it was impossible to get it hooked onto the gun. G experimented all night in his lab. First he tried soaking it in Ditto C. All it did was make his lab assistant more nerdy for 30 seconds. However, during that, his lab assistant told him to try Ditto A. When he did this and threw it at the lab assistant, the lab assistant was stunned for thirty seconds. G then sent the prototype to the company that produces snowball guns, and they started making them in large quantities. These are used inside snowball guns, shotguns, and machine guns. Ditto snowballs are fairly dangerous. Most of the military uses them. They have been considered to be used in missiles. The recommended strategy for infusing the snowball with Ditto A is to mix water with Ditto A, freeze it, and put the ice into a snow generator. The resulting snow should then be compacted into a ball. Alternate Uses A ditto snowball is great for starting a fire (if you have a match handy) and also good for stunning a Von Injoface. If you infuse one with ditto B, it will make its victim go crazy for a while. If you infuse one with Ditto C, it will partially melt into a strong adhesive (that is, glue). If you infuse it with X Virus, you can make an antibody (but why would you do that?!?) Infusion *If infused with Ditto A, the snowball will appear a tainted light green. *If infused with Ditto B, the snowball will ooze Ditto B out of its sides and appear browned. The snowball will also be denser. *If infused with Ditto C, the snowball will be slightly sticky and lighter than usual. *If infused with X virus, it is blue and gives off mist. Gallery Image:Ditto A snowball.png|A snowball infused with Ditto A. Image:Ditto B snowball.png|A snowball infused with Ditto B. Image:Ditto C snowball.png|A snowball infused with Ditto C. Image:X virus Snowball.png|A snowball infused with X virus. Image:Unstable Dito A snowball.png|An unstable ditto A snowball. How to make one The materials needed to make a Ditto Snowball are *Ditto A, B, or C (preferably A) *Gloves *Water *Freezer *Snow generator What you do is mix the Ditto into the water and then freeze the mixture. (Don't freeze it for long or the Ditto will lose its potency.) Put the mixture into the snow generator and compact the resulting snow into a snowball. Involvement These were used in the Great Darktonian Pie War, the Nightmare Epic, The Power4U saga, and the Wikia Disaster. They were also used in any and all wars, stunning enemies with miraculous efficiency. Several people use these, so they are important. They fit with almost any gun. List of Consumers As the ditto snowball is the average ammunition, many people use it. These include: *Austin8310 *Darktan's soldiers *Xorai *The army of the USA *Geek Squad *Flywish *Tails6000 *Mech Rider ( when not in his mech.) Internal links * Ditto * Snowball Gun Category:Items Category:weapons